The goal of this new application for the Global Infectious Disease Research Training Program is to enhance infectious disease research capacity in Peru, continuing to focus on research topics and experimental/ analytical approaches of highest priority as delineated by the faculty of Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia, Lima, Peru. Diseases of focus include major endemic and life-threatening diseases which may be ongoing problems or emerging or re-emerging: these include malaria, leishmaniasis, leptospirosis and Chagas Disease. New approaches in this competing renewal application include development of expertise and formal curriculum in experimental laboratory animal sciences, the role of climate change in infectious disease transmission (in collaboration with the Scripps Institution of Oceanography), and the development of state-of-the-art international video-teleconferencing between U.S. partners and Peru (Peruvian Amazon, Lima). The emphasis will on carrying out as much training of Peruvians in venues in Peru as possible, both at Lima and Iquitos. Short- and long-term training will be available in the U.S. for selected trainees whose subject areas require advanced training not available in Peru. The focus in the next training period will be on advanced degrees primarily obtained through UPCH, drawing upon sandwich programs with U.S. partners as articulated by Peruvian faculty priorities. Trainees will participate in competitive peer- reviewed, funded research projects, either short- or long-term. A graded series of experiences will allow a selection committee comprised of UPCH faculty to select the most highly qualified and motivated for continued support. The anticipated outcome by the end of the grant period is as follows: 4 newly completed PhD and 8 Masters degrees, prepared either for postdoctoral work or having submitted grant proposals for independent funding with appointment to the UPCH or other Peruvian university faculty. A focused group of highly experienced, funded U.S. and Peruvian investigators with priorities on research capacity building will provide mentorship focused on training at the Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia in Lima. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application directly addresses the RFA as we propose international training and research capacity building in globally important infectious diseases including malaria, leishmaniasis, leptospirosis, and Chagas Disease, focused at Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia in Lima, Peru. These diseases are of major international priority in public health.